


Nasty Smoothie

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Secret Santa, Shance Secret Santa 2017, Smoothie au, barista!lance, shance, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: For @crafty-scrafty on Tumblr! Surprise! I’m your Secret Santa!Lance works in a smoothie shop. Twice a week, a certain customer comes in and orders a nasty smoothie. Lance is head over heels.





	Nasty Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crafty-Scrafty (xLindziex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLindziex/gifts).



> i’d just like to thank crafty-scrafty for the perfect prompts and for giving me an excuse to FINALLY write a smoothie au <3 bless you

There’s this guy that comes into the smoothie shop across from the gym right before Lance’s shift ends every Tuesday and Thursday morning at 11:45 sharp. His name is Shiro. He’s tall, muscular, usually sweating from his previous workout, and definitely seems like one of those ‘bro’ types that Lance usually can’t stand. Yet, somehow (probably has to do with the muscles, or the sweat, or the smile), Lance is completely head over heels in love with him.

Well, he would be, if they spoke more than their brief exchanges when Shiro buys the nastiest drink Lance has ever had to make in his six months of working there. But hey, even if it’s not True Love, he’s still very much interested. Every time the guy comes in, Lance tries to be cool and flirt, but he always just ends up stuttering Shiro’s order total and avoiding eye contact. But today? Today will be different. Today he’s going to say something different, show interest, woo him within the two minutes that he’s in the shop.

 

“Alright, your total comes to $4.45.”

“Thanks,” Shiro says, passing over a five dollar bill. “Keep the change,” he winks.

“Uh... Wh- You... Ah, thank you!” Lance finally stutters out as the man walks away.

So much for wooing. But! He winked! Which is a good sign, right? Unless he was just being nice. But guys don’t typically wink at other guys unless they’re flirting. Or do they? No, definitely not. So, maybe he’s interested?

Lance looks over to where Shiro’s standing. He’s stretching his arms over his head as he waits for his smoothie.

Come to think of it, it was probably just an eye twitch. Yeah, definitely a twitch.

Lance shakes his head and goes to work making Shiro’s smoothie, adding in a little extra honey for good measure.

 

“Sweeter than usual,” Shiro says to Lance after taking a sip.

“Like you,” he replies, until he realizes that that statement doesn’t really make any sense. Lance closes his eyes and internally face palms. It must show on his face, because Shiro laughs good-naturedly anyway.

“Uh, thanks, Lance,” the man says, raising his smoothie in a ‘cheers’ gesture as he walks towards the door. “See you later,” he calls, and takes Lance’s heart with him. 

Lance is blushing head to toe at this point. Not only did he make Shiro laugh, but the man _called him by name_. Which of course either means that Shiro had looked at Lance’s name tag right before he said it, or he’s made a conscious decision to remember his name. Neither of which matters to Lance, just the fact that _Shiro knows his name, too_ is what is making his head spin.

 

Shiro comes in again the following week, sweating - as per usual - and slates his order - also per usual - but this time, he’s wearing a tight short sleeved black shirt with a tiny blue lion embroidered on the upper right side of his chest. Lance’s knees are weak just at the sight of him.

“That’ll be $4.45,” Lance says. But before Shiro can hand him the money, he adds, “I like your shirt, by the way.”

Shiro’s holding out a five dollar bill, but his hand retreats slightly as he checks what shirt he’s wearing.

“Oh, thanks,” he smiles, bringing the money closer to Lance again. His cheeks are dusted light pink (probably just from working out, but Lance would like to believe he’s blushing) and Lance takes the money and hands him back his change, all while holding in the urge to call him cute.

Shiro pulls out an extra dollar and puts it and the rest of the change in the tip jar before giving Lance another wink and walking to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink.

So, definitely not a twitch then.

 

By the time the next week rolls around, Lance is about to give up. He’s made no progress on his Woo Shiro Three Step Plan (Step 1: Woo Shiro. Step 2: ???? Step 3: Profit). If he’s gonna get anywhere with this dude, it’s gotta be from Shiro, because obviously Lance is failing at even showing interest. Thankfully, Tuesday morning decides to bring him a miracle.

 

“Shiro, right?” Lance says, instead of his usual ‘name?’ that he was trained to ask.

“You know my name?”

“Yep. I know your order, too. Banana smoothie with one tablespoon of peanut butter and one of honey, multivitamin boost and extra protein.”

“I’m impressed,” Shiro smiles.

“Well, how can I forget the grossest smoothie order I get on a twice-a-week basis?”

“What? It’s not that bad.”

“It’s pretty bad,” Lance teases.

“Oh, come on.”

“If you want peanut butter, honey, and banana, why not just eat the sandwich?”

“That’s the point! It’s like the sandwich, but it’s healthier and helps give me back protein after my workout,” Shiro explains.

“Nasty, dude.”

“Okay, wise guy. When does your shift end?”

“Uh,” Lance looks up at the clock on the wall behind him. 11:46. “In about fourteen minutes.”

“I’ll tell you what. You wait fourteen minutes and make two of those drinks. I’ll pay for both, so long as you come and sit with me while you try it. If you don’t like it, fine. You win the satisfaction of being right. But if you _do_ like it,” he smirks, “you’ll go on a date with me?”

Lance’s eyes blow wide. Did... Did Shiro just ask him out? Kind of?

This is fine, just act cool and nonchalant, Lance. You got this.

“And what if I like it but say I don’t so I don’t have to go out with you?”

Or, yanno, act like you don’t have any interest in him at all, whatever.

“Then I waste four dollars. But it’s worth it,” he says, passing over a ten and saying, “Keep the change,” with another one of those winks he’s so fond of doing.

Lance screams internally; this guy is going to be the death of him.

 

Fourteen minutes fly by and Lance walks over to Shiro’s table with two identical drinks in his hands.

“For you, good sir.”

“Thank you,” Shiro says.

He sips on his drink while he waits for Lance to take a seat across from him. When Lance finally gets settled, he looks up to see Shiro staring at him expectantly.

“Oh, right.”

Lance looks down at the weird tan-ish/ brown-ish colored smoothie and sighs before taking a large sip. The smells hits his nose before the flavor hits his tongue and everything tastes vaguely of peanut butter until he swallows and gets the full banana effect. He shivers, unsure of whether it’s from the weird taste or the coldness.

“So?” Shiro asks.

“Okay-“

“Oh, no.”

“No, wait! You haven’t heard what I was going to say. ‘Okay,’” Lance repeats, “I can see the appeal, but I _personally_ do not enjoy it.”

Shiro’s face drops. Like, actually drops. He looks so disappointed and Lance feels it in his heart.

“Uh, however,” he says quickly, causing Shiro to look back up at him. “If you want, I’m still down for a date with you. I mean, unless you only date guys that like your nasty smoothies,” he smiles. “How does Saturday at noon sound?”

In a second, Shiro’s face switches into something brighter and he nods excitedly.

“Y-Yes! Good!” he blurts out, and Lance sees that Shiro is just as nervous as he is.

“Here, give me your phone and I’ll put in my number,” Lance says, the smoothest he’s ever been around this guy.

Shiro passes over his phone and Lance types in his contact information, adding a wink emoticon next to his name, for good measure, of course.

“Cool,” Shiro says when he takes back his phone. “I’ll text you.”

“I look forward to it.”

They smile at each other and Lance is about to tell Shiro to go ahead and skip that whole ‘waiting 24 hours’ thing when the man’s phone dings.

“Hey, sorry. I gotta go. I got a...thing,” he says, pointing a thumb behind him as he stands up.

“What kind of thing?”

“I... promised I’d watch the new Star Wars movie with my brother.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I didn’t realize you were a huge nerd,” Lance teases. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no. You’re definitely the type of droid I’ve been looking for.”

“Ugh, that was awful,” Shiro says with a laugh.

“Still better than your smoothie.”

Shiro shakes his head and smiles to himself before looking back to Lance.

“I’ll see you later?”

“See you later, Shiro.”

Lance watches Shiro walk out the front door as a dopey grin spreads across his face. A minute later, his phone buzzes and he pulls it out to see the text.

 _Can’t wait for our date_ , a message from an unknown number says.

Lance smiles to himself as he adds the number to his contacts. He’s got a date! With Shiro! He was starting to think it would never happen, but it is, and he couldn’t be more excited. Humming quietly to himself, he types out and reply then pockets his phone.

A bird sits on the bush outside his window and he smiles at it, daydreaming about what Saturday will bring. Thirst suddenly hits him and he raises his straw to his lips to take a sip of his drink when he’s reminded of what exactly is in the cup in front of him.

“Eugh!”

Nope, still gross.

As he gets up to leave, he passes the trashcan and throws the smoothie away. It may be the grossest smoothie he’s ever had to make, but he guesses it could be worse. Especially since without it, he wouldn’t have a date with the cutest customer he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> nasty smoothie cheers to you if you get the three step plan reference ;)
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment, and maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg)


End file.
